


Ginny's worst day

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY





	Ginny's worst day

"It's okay." Ginny said and tried to fake a smile, without success.  
Harry looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.  
"Maybe we don't go." He said and tried to cheer Ginny up.  
"But then you're still not here." Ginny answered.  
"Right. Then I'm still not here." Harry repeated absently and nodded.  
Ginny fought with her tears. She didn't know why this was so hard. It had never been this hard. Not last week, not the weeks before. But Ginny guessed she was just getting used to seeing Harry every weekend and that he stayed at Ginny's place over night every Friday. Now it changed. Ginny didn't like the change. She hated it.  
  
A single tear escaped her eye. Harry looked at it, looked at Ginny's plastic smile and gave her a quick kiss on his forehead.  
"We're going to see us tomorrow." Harry said and Ginny nodded, holding back more tears. Harry saw exactly that Ginny was about to cry. He saw it, but acted like he didn't care.  
"See you." He said and walked out the door. Without looking back, he vanished around the corner. Ginny closed the door and several tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
She didn't want to cry. She had promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and her face went blank. Without any emotion in her eyes, she walked past the kitchen into her room. Ginny let herself fall down on her bed, face forward. She hated it. She hated it. She hated everything! Ginny started crying again and sobbed into her pillow. She pushed her hands under the pillow and pulled it against her face so her sobbing became noiseless and she couldn't breathe anymore. After a second she let loose and caught for air.  
  
Ginny stood up. In front of her bed she stopped moving and stared into the void. She didn't feel like she had any emotion anymore. Harry had left and took all her emotions with him. She walked over to her door and hammered her head against it until it started to hurt and she lay back down and stared at the ceiling. After a while where she didn't blink and just stared at the ceiling until the colours got blurry, she looked at her cell phone. No message from Harry. It was like he didn't care about her anymore. Ginny didn't know what was going on.  
  
Then it knocked on her door. It was her mother who stuck in her head. Ginny was so glad her mother came home and Ginny was ready to talk about her problems because she knew her mother always had an open ear for her little daughter. But before Ginny could speak, her mother started talking:  
"Ginny I'm really angry right now. You haven't cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom and the dirty laundry is still in the washing machine. Can't you do anything apart from laying around? You just can't do anything I want you to do!"  
Ginny looked at her, shocked. She opened her mouth but no words came out and tears flushed back in her eyes. She didn't get a chance to say anything because her mother stormed back out, banging the door behind herself.  
  
What was wrong today? This day started so good and now suddenly everything fell apart. Ginny didn't know what was going on. At first, Harry had left her standing in the door while she was crying, and then her mother shouted at her even though Ginny had two perfectly alive and healthy brothers who lived at home as well and who were at home all day but didn't get their asses up to do something and help a bit, at least she and Harry brought them food and cooked for them. Ginny was so pissed.  
_"We're going to see us tomorrow."_ He had said.  
Great. Thanks. Tomorrow when you're tired and got a hangover. Ginny rolled her eyes. It was like this every time he left her. Last week for example he had left with his friends and on Saturday he had been so tired because he had been coming home at 4 in the morning and he had been half asleep the whole Saturday. The day just hadn't gone as Ginny had expected it to be.  
  
So did this day. This day turned and her good mood left when Harry had told her he was going to leave soon.  
So Ginny started crying once again and with tears in her eyes she fell asleep.


End file.
